The Person I Have Been Waiting For
by RozaCourt
Summary: Rose is a girl that has had the perfect life up until her boyfriend is murdered. Now, she must use the help of ATAC to find the murderer.
1. Chapter 1

**The Person I've Been Looking For**

Ch. 1

I jumped to my feet and did cartwheels and back flips, narrowly missing bombs, knives, and bullets on the way. I reached a turnoff, turned to face north, and sped down the hallway.

When I reached the halfway mark, a door swung open and I turned to south and ran that way. Another door opened, and I ran east. Another opened, so I ran west. I realized I was unfairly surrounded and looked around as men surrounded me from every direction.

"End of the line, Rose. There's no way out," the leader sneered. I tensed my arm and a whistle slid out of my long sleeve.

"Not quite," I told them. I blew loudly into the whistle, and the men looked around as growls could be heard from all around us. "Boys, meet my pets! Pets, meet your dinner!"

About 100 cheetahs jumped over the crowd of men and attacked them as I pulled out a walkie-talkie from my pocket.

"FBI's most wanted dead is officially history, my friends. See if you can find anything on them AFTER my pets are done with them." I walked away from the screams and yells and walked outside. A motorcycle and a totally hot guy were waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Hey, you did it," the guy said. I smiled.

"As usual." I wrapped my hand behind his neck and kissed him deeply. His hands went around my waist and he pulled me up against his privates hard. I reveled in the feel of him as he slid his tongue into my mouth.

He pulled his head back, breathing hard, but otherwise didn't move. "I've missed you, Rose," he muttered.

"I missed you too." He smiled, which made my insides ACHE. His head lowered and I shivered as his tongue ran slowly along my neck. "Oh, Kent. I REALLY missed you," I swooned.

"Ditto." He raised his head and grinned down at me. "Come on: I have someplace we can go have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"OUR kind of fun." I nodded.

"Lead the way." He led go of my waist and we got onto his cycle. I rejected the helmet in his hand; he shrugged and sped off. I held my arms tightly around him, one of my hands sliding slightly into his pants. I heard his intake of breath and grinned.

"You're driving me crazy, Rose." I smiled and slid my hand all the way inside. I felt him harden as I ran my hand up and down the length of him slowly.

"You can get your revenge at the place."

"You know it." He turned into a hotel, and I glanced up at it as he stopped in a free space. "Penthouse suit. The best in town for the best girl in town."

"Oh my God, I love you Kent!" He grinned and picked me up bridal style after he got off of it. He carried me, giggling, into the lobby of the hotel.

"Hi, welcome to the Heartland Hotel. Can I help you?" the clerk said, smiling at the two of us.

"My name is Kent Matthews. I made reservations for two earlier in the week." She typed into the computer beside her, picked up two cards, and handed them to me.

"You're in the top penthouse, Mr. Matthews. Have a nice stay." He carried me to the elevators and leaned over slightly so that I could push the button. The adults already standing there smiled at us right before they walked off of the elevator.

When the door opened, I shrieked. The place looked like the Buckingham Palace. There was a fountain, the walls and carpet were decorated like a garden, and the ceiling showcased a beautiful sunny day.

"Kent, this is GORGEOUS!" He grinned and set me down on my feet.

"I know." He pushed me back against the wall and crashed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and invited his tongue into my mouth. His hands travelled down my body, circled to the back of my knees, and lifted them until they were straddling him.

He pulled his head back some, giving me enough room to pull off my shirt. His head lowered, and my breath caught harshly when I felt his tongue on the cleavage revealed over my black lace bra. I squirmed against him, and I felt rather than heard him growl.

I heard a gunshot, then the window breaking. I gasped when Kent grunted and let me go. I caught him before he fell, and I laid him down carefully before pulling out my .45 Caliber from my back pocket and walking to the broken window. I shot out of the window, listened carefully, and heard the person fall.

"Rose," Kent gasped. I ran back to him and looked at the wound in his back.

"It's ok, Kent. You're going to be ok." I ripped my shirt into shreds, balled them up into about five pads, and pressed one on the hole. I tried my best to ignore his hiss of breath.

"Rose, I won't survive this."

"Yes you will! I won't let you die, Kent! I won't!" Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"It's ok, Rose. I'll always be in your heart." I shook my head stubbornly.

"I don't want you to only be there. I want you HERE, ALIVE." I turned as the door opened. A housekeeper gasped when she saw us. "Call for help. Tell them to get here, FAST." She nodded and ran away.

"Rose."

"Hang on, Kent. You won't die, you can't." He reached over and held my hand.

"I love you, Rose." He squeezed my hand, and his fingers loosened around mine.

"Kent?" He didn't answer, and I shook his shoulder harshly. "Kent?! No, no don't die! Kent, NOOOOOOOO!"

Needless to say, when the EMTs and policemen walked in with a stretcher, they were surprised to see me on my knees beside a dead body with my shirt off, crying into my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the rating thing. I was rushing yesterday to publish it and i forgot which was which. anyway, it's changed, and here's another chapter!**

Ch. 2

"This must be pretty serious," I said as we walked into the conference room.

"Definitely. Dad wouldn't call for us to be dismissed from school early unless he had a pretty good reason to do so," Frank agreed. We sat in our spots beside the head of the table.

Frank, John, and I (Joe) are members of ATAC: American Teens Against Crime. We've solved many cases in between classes, and that's given us our golden reputation among the good guys and 'Gotta Kill Them' reputation amongst the bad ones. We deal with it, though, because we have three main back ups on our side.

The girl detectives- Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, and George Fayne- are the newest recruits in the agency. They're just like the three of us, and they help us lead the three main categories within the group.

The Recklesses are led by George and me. We are the 'brawns' of the agency. We are the ones they look to for fast shooting, fast driving, and things in that nature. We hardly think before we do something, which usually leads to the rest of them to save us from a bad situation.

The Responsibles are led by Nancy and Frank. They are the 'brains.' They do most of the research for the agency, and they think up plans to successfully trap our culprits. They tend to spend too much time thinking about something, and we Recklesses like to call them the 'R. Gullibles.'

The In-Betweens are led by John and Bess. Basically, they are the ones we look to whenever someone in the other two groups can't do their part in the case.

"I'm glad to see you guys back," I heard above my head. We turned around and saw the girls walking up behind us.

"Nice to see you too. Have a seat: it looks like they're about to begin." They sat across from us as the directors of the agency stood at the head of the table.

"Thank you all for coming. This case has been handed from agency to agency, and the government finally decided it's time they gave it to the teens," Dad replied.

"What's the case, Mr. Hardy?" Bess asked.

"Boyfriends of agents have been killed in penthouses many times in the past month. In all, we have 40 victims, all with their girlfriends there with them," ViJay answered.

"Agents as in teens like us or older ones?" a Responsible wanted to know.

"Teens and adults alike. The person doesn't seem to be discriminating about who he/she attacks."

"Is there any patterns whatsoever?" George asked.

"Only that they're always male, the victim is never an agent himself, and the girlfriend is famous for some reason," ViJay answered. Dad pushed a button and a girl appeared on screen. We guy Recklesses whistled.

"Whoa, Hot Girl Alert," Kent Jones said. I shook my head.

"Dude, pay attention. She has a motorbike, which makes this a Bad Ass Hot Girl Alert," I corrected. The other members that aren't part of our group and the girls that are sighed.

"Moving on. This is Rosemary Hathaway, the girlfriend of the latest victim." The Responsibles gasped.

"THAT'S Rose? She's a legend among legends," Nancy breathed. We looked at her.

"What do you mean?" John asked (when it comes to stuff like this, John acts more like me than Frank- hence the fact that he's MY twin).

"Rose Hathaway is an agent that isn't tied down to one particular agency. She has contacts in every single agency in the world, the good and the bad. She dates Kent Matthews," Frank explained in his teacher tone.

"Dated, actually. Like I just said, he was just murdered last night." The picture changed, showing her on her knees beside a dead body, crying, not wearing a shirt. "This is how the police found her in the penthouse. She was celebrating a successfully solved case with Kent."

"Wow, it's hard to believe he's dead. He's one of those lucky ones that have protection at all times, what with him being the boyfriend of a legendary agent and all," a Responsible said.

"Because of her contacts, you are to work on the case under her guidance." My focus shot from her chest to my father.

"You're joking right? There's NO WAY I'm working under her!"

"Joe, you're thinking irrationally, as usual," Nancy told me.

"If we work under her, you have the chance to get to know a different girl better. And everybody can tell you want to get to know HER," Frank pointed out. I glared at him.

"I hate it when you do that." I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "But I can't deny it. I do want to get to know that particular girl."

"Glad to hear it. She's waiting for all of you in this address." ViJay handed out strips of paper to the Responsibles. "Split into groups of threes. Responsibles are driving." My group scowled at that as we walked out of the building.

"We'll see you guys there," John told the girls. They glanced at us.

"Just don't allow Frank to get distracted by some stupid museum, would ya? You know what happened last time he did," George said. We chuckled at Frank and Nancy's blushes.

"Same goes for you with Nancy. See you there." We separated to our respective cars and led the way to the address.


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you Albany for telling me it was the same thing.**

Ch. 3

I sighed and looked out of the window. "Do I have to do this?" I asked the boys standing behind me.

"Yes, you do. Kent would've wanted you to do it," Ken said. I sighed again and stood up. I've been like this since last night when their brother was wrongfully murdered. I had killed the killer, but he turned out to just be a hit man. So I need help from a new agency to catch the guy that hired him.

"Fine, I guess I can put up with a bunch of teens for a while." I walked out of the room and into my room. I stood on the balcony.

'Why did you have to stand right there, Kent? I could've lived from that shot. Why did you have to die?' Tears started streaming down my cheeks, and I bent down to my knees. I clutched my stomach and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Rose, I'm sorry," Kenny said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him.

"Thanks. But it's me that should be sorry. He's your brother, and I let some juvenile killer murder him. I don't see how you put up with me: I'm such a disappointment."

"No, you're not. Ok, so you let your guard down. Every agent does so every now and then."

"Sorry, but the kids are pulling into the yard," Ken said. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and stood up.

"Let's go." We grabbed the rail and jumped down to the ground in front of the teen agents. They looked surprised.

"Good morning, boys and girls. My name is Ken Matthews and this is my brother, Kenny. This fabulous lady is Rosemary Hathaway. Don't call her Rosie," Ken warned. They laughed uncertainly.

"You guys were brought here because my boyfriend, Kent, was murdered last night, and this is one case I can't solve on my own or with an adult agency. Others will be coming later on today for a training session, which brings us to the subject of your covers." A boy raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Why do we have to go undercover?"

"Raise your hand if you're a girl." Half of them raised their hands. "Keep them up if you have a boyfriend." A few of them lowered their hands. "Keep them up if you happen to be VERY famous." Only three of them kept their hands up. "That's why. If you were to be found out about, your boyfriends would be targeted."

"I highly doubt some goon is going to kill my boyfriend," one of the three girls said. I stared at her before replying.

"I thought the same thing about Kent. He had three protectors: Ken, Kenny, and me. Not to mention I could call up a guard from any agency I wanted." Fire started building up around me as my anger built up within me. "I also have powers to back me up whenever I need it to. And yet, he is dead. So, I highly doubt your boyfriend has any higher a chance of living than anyone else's."

She paled and stepped back to her friends. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Rose, she's just an inexperienced agent. She has no idea what she says," Kenny said in my ear.

"What's your name, girl?"

"George Fayne, leader of the Recklesses. I'm the Reckless of the 'Girl Detectives.'"

"Really now? That means you're Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, and the Hardys," I said looking at her friends.

"That's right." The fire picked up.

"Do not think your golden rep will make you special here. You will start off the same as everyone else." Their smirks faded down to scared frowns.

"Rose, cut it out," Ken said. I shrugged.

"Just telling it like it is." I turned to the door and looked at the others over my shoulder. "Training starts tomorrow when the other trainers get here. Get settled in the rooms with your names on the door. Six people per room."

I walked into the house and into my room. I lay down on my bed and cried freely.


End file.
